Le troisième enfant
by Clemya
Summary: Petite histoire surtout axé sur du KyoxYuya, se déroulant après le dernier tome de la série.
1. Chapter 1

Il était toujours si difficile pour Yuya de se rappeler le bon vieux temps, se rappeler comment tous ces liens s'étaient construits, comment ils s'étaient enrichi au fil du temps. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle regrettait, bien au contraire. Mais toujours, une certaine nostalgie s'installait en elle. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Elle était assise sur un linge blanc propre au milieu de son jardin, et le soleil l'enveloppait de ses doux rayons. Le printemps venait de s'installer, et elle en profitait. Elle adorait le soleil. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier.

\- Maman ! Mei ne veut pas me le rendre !

Une enfant de cinq ans se précipita sur ses genoux tout en criant. Elle posa sa tête à la chevelure noire et délicate sur les jambes de sa mère, et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était affalée, faisant une moue boudeuse. De ses petites mains, elle secoua légèrement Yuya, qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Le fait qu'elle n'écoute pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit contraria encore plus l'enfant.

\- Maman ! appela-t-elle à nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu, Hina.

Yuya lui répondit d'un air très doux. Enfin, elle posa son regard sur son enfant, et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

\- Pour une fois, reprit-elle, et si tu allais demander à ton père ce qu'il en pense ? Je suis sûre que Mei te rendra tout de suite ton jouet.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Yuya. Elle savait que Kyo lui en voudrait de lui avoir envoyé ce petit dilemme. Il ne serait pas en colère, mais elle savait à quel point cela l'énervait de devoir régler ce genre de problèmes « stupides ». C'est comme cela qu'il les appelait. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi ses enfants devaient se chamailler pour ce genre de choses stupides.

\- Maman, tu sais très bien que Papa va complètement m'ignorer… Cinq ans seulement et déjà, elle connaissait son père par cœur. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre parti.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il pourrait te laisser crier indéfiniment sans rien faire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été réellement en colère.

\- Mais Maman, Papa ne se met jamais en colère !

Yuya émit un rire qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, et continua bruyamment à rire, elle s'étouffa presque. Sa fille prit un air interrogateur. Yuya adorait sa fille quand elle faisait cela. Elle basculait toujours un peu la tête sur le côté, et son regard enfantin la faisait toujours fondre dans ses moment-là.

\- Yuya, tu es trop bruyante.

Soudainement, au doux bruit que son prénom avait fait dans la bouche de son compagnon, elle se retourna et le vit assis sur le perron de leur charmante petite maison. Le perron était fait de bois, et il grinçait souvent, mais elle ne l'entendait jamais arriver. Son compagnon avait sa pipe à la bouche et son dos reposait contre l'un des poteaux qui supportait durement la petite toiture. Ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison lorsque Yuya était enceinte de leur premier enfant, Mei, qui avait aujourd'hui sept ans.

\- Ne dis pas que je suis bruyante.

Yuya eut un petit sourire, et le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Kyo la regarda en retour, et fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de l'intimider. Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de continuer à fumer sa pipe et à souffler la petite fumée en direction du ciel bleu. La jeune Hina avait silencieusement suivit l'échange. Même à cinq ans, elle avait peur de cet homme. Pourtant, sa mère, elle, n'avait pas peur. Donc elle n'avait aucune raison de la ressentir elle aussi. Les moments avec son père était peu nombreux mais lorsqu'ils se produisaient, elle se sentait emplir de bonheur. Elle se leva alors la petite couverture blanche où elle était assise avec sa mère et marcha lentement vers son père.

\- Papa ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit une grande inspiration. En entendant qu'on l'appelait, Kyo tourna la tête.

\- Mei ne veut pas me rendre mon jouet.

Il continua à la regarder sans répondre. Alors, la petite fille persista.

\- C'est Maman qui m'a demandé de te demander !

Elle serrait ses petits poings aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait. Yuya le savait, à quel point il était dur de comprendre Kyo. Même pour sa famille. Alors, de temps en temps, elle faisait en sorte que ce genre de discussion arrive. Demander à son père quelque chose d'aussi banal, Yuya savait que c'était ce dont Kyo avait besoin. Mais alors que ni sa fille, ni elle ne s'attendait à ça, Kyo haussa légèrement la voix et appela leur aînée. Celle-ci accourut en dehors de la maison. Il était tellement rare que son père l'appelle. Elle prit place à ses côtés.

\- Hina, tu as quelque chose à demander à ta sœur ? dit Kyo en regardant la fillette concernée.

Yuya, même si elle avait été choquée quelques secondes que Kyo prenne parti, se retourna pour admirer la scène. Hina était du genre à venir pleurnicher pour demander, mais jamais à demander directement à la personne concernée.

\- Mon jouet… commença Hina d'une voix si faible que même Yuya ne l'entendit pas.

Kyo continuait à la fixer. Mais son regard était si doux, un silence prit place. Il n'était pas pesant. Pour Yuya, c'était comme un moment que l'on voulait fixer dans sa mémoire même après la mort. Hina se sentit encourager. Mei regarda son père puis sa mère, et enfin sa sœur. Apparemment, elle était la seule qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait ici.

\- Mon jouet, reprit plus fort Hina. Elle se triturait les doigts et avait baissé les yeux pour les regarder. Quelques mèches noires vinrent glisser sur son visage. Mei comprit alors et se leva précipitamment pour entrer dans la maison. Elle chercha le jouet qu'elle avait emprunter à sa petite sœur quelques jours plutôt. Puis, elle revient sur le perron, sauta dans l'herbe verte du jardin, et se plaça devant elle.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le jouet. J'avais oublié.

\- M-merci, balbutia Hina. A son tour, elle tendit la main pour saisir le jouet.

La journée reprit un rythme normal après cette scène. Yuya en fut extrêmement ravi, que son compagnon ait poussé leur fille si timide à oser demander ce qu'elle voulait. Leurs enfants étaient si différents d'eux. Physiquement, elles étaient les mêmes. Le regard vert et les cheveux noirs, elles étaient un parfait mélange des deux tourtereaux. Mais alors qu'une était d'une timidité extrême et avait peur de tout, ce qui ne reflétait ni Yuya, ni Kyo, l'autre était très posé, quoique très souriante. D'un calme olympique. Le soir, alors que les deux parents avaient couché leurs petites filles, et qu'ils s'étaient assis dans l'air frais de la soirée, elle sur le petit banc de bois, et lui adossé à la barrière les bras croisés, elle dit d'une voix enthousiaste :

\- Je me demande ce que le troisième nous réserve comme surprise !

Kyo tourna la tête, et détailla longuement son corps. Après une longue réflexion, il décida de s'installer à côté d'elle, et passa une main sur ses frêles épaules. Elle frissonnait légèrement. Il regarda la nuit prendre place et finit par dire :

\- J'espère que, cette fois, ce sera un garçon.

La famille s'agrandira encore. Et Yuya se dit à elle-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser être aussi heureuse un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui, il était rare qu'ils se disputent. Même si Yuya était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, son fort caractère s'était adouci depuis qu'elle avait eu des enfants. Depuis qu'elle était heureuse aussi et sûre des sentiments de Kyo à son égard. L'une de leurs nombreuses disputes, se rappela-t-elle, concernaient souvent le fait qu'il l'appelait « Planche à pain ». Elle ne le supportait pas, mais vraiment pas. Sa poitrine était douce et ferme, même si plus petite que la moyenne. Et puis n'était-il pas censé l'appeler par un doux nom comme le font souvent les amants ?  
Yuya sourit à cette pensée. Im-po-ss-ib-le. Même aujourd'hui, cela serait bizarre qu'il l'appelle « chérie. »

Elle était assise dans la petite maison, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Le printemps laissé doucement place à une chaleur plus lourde. Pourtant, un petit vent continuait à s'imposer de temps à autre. Et elle en profita en détachant ses cheveux. Puis un souvenir s'imposa à elle. Celui du jour où il avait arrêté de l'appeler Planche à pain.

En soi, c'était un jour comme les autres. Il était revenu de ses trois années où il avait disparu après le combat final. Les retrouvailles avaient été longues, leurs amis tous réunis pour célébrer son retour. Les premiers jours, voire même les premières semaines, il ne l'appelait que de cette façon, mais Yuya sentait que l'intonation avait changé. Souvent, c'était des « Planche à pain, viens ici ». Mais il le disait toujours d'un air neutre, et souvent, il accompagnait sa phrase en tendant la main vers elle pour attirer son corps contre le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, cela ne l'énervait (presque) plus. Surtout quand s'ensuivait un baiser langoureux.

Yuya émit un léger rire à ce souvenir. Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir et tourna la tête vers la grande silhouette qui encadra la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? demanda Kyo en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait entendu sa femme glousser alors qu'il passait dans le couloir. Il revenait de chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya, où il avait accompagné les filles pour qu'ils les gardent quelques jours. Yuya venait d'atteindre le cinquième mois de grossesse et les nausées étaient de pires en pires. Elle était constamment fatiguée. Et ils avaient bien besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Kyo n'aimait pas trop voir sa compagne ainsi. Il n'était pas inquiet, pas encore, et les deux premières grossesses avaient été infernales. Elle ne cessait de crier, de pleurnicher. Elle était comme un boulet de canon, peu importe le moment. Elle était certes fatiguée aussi, mais toujours avec un entrain propre à elle. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il se rappelait ces moments, Yuya lui répondit :

\- J'étais en train de penser à toutes les disputes qu'on a eu sur le fameux « Planche à pain », dit-elle en rigolant. Je me rappelle bien que sur le moment, j'étais tellement et vraiment en colère, je voulais te tuer à chaque fois que tu prononçais ces mots.

Pendant qu'elle était en train de parler, il s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir en face de sa femme. Il sourit légèrement au discours de celle-ci.

\- Je me rends compte maintenant, continua-t-elle, que j'étais vraiment immature, tu ne trouves pas que je me suis assagi ?

Kyo élargit son sourire, et dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours aussi chiante. Même si tu n'es plus une planche à pain.

Yuya le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui tapa doucement l'épaule de son poing.

\- Tu cherches la bagarre, Kyo aux yeux de démon ?

\- Ne donne pas le mauvais exemple au futur bébé, femme.

Cette fois, Yuya rigola à gorge déployée.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je rêve, dit-elle en s'étouffant dans son rire. Elle toussota légèrement. La légèreté du moment ne dura pas. Yuya reprit d'un air sérieux :

\- Je sais que tu as remarqué, pour la grossesse.

Kyo hocha légèrement la tête. Il tourna la tête en direction du paysage, pensif. Yuya l'imita. Le calme régna dans la demeure. C'était tellement inhabituel, avec les deux petites filles qu'ils avaient, qu'ils en profitèrent. La présence de l'un et de l'autre les rassurait. Kyo se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. Il le caressa doucement, en formant de petits cercles.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, chuchota Yuya. C'est tellement différent des autres grossesses. Je suis constamment fatiguée, je reste toute la journée dans le futon, c'est comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et ce n'est même pas seulement la fatigue. Dans ma tête aussi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Kyo avait arrêté ses caresses, mais il laissa sa main. Il regardait le ventre de sa compagne comme obnubilé.

\- Je sens son aura depuis le deuxième mois, répondit-il enfin, après quelques minutes de silence. Pour Hina et Mei, je n'ai pu les sentir qu'à partir du sixième mois.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Kyo ?

Quand elle posa cette question, il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. En attendant, tu dois te recoucher, allez.

Tout en disant ces morts, il se leva, passa une main sous ses genoux, et une dans son dos, puis la porta jusqu'au futon.

\- Je ne veux pas encore être couché, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu fais un caprice ?

Il la posa sur les couvertures en s'agenouillant.

\- Non, Monsieur, je ne fais pas un caprice, j'ai mal au dos, j'en ai marre d'être allongé, j'en ai marre de vomir, on n'a plus le droit de se plaindre dans cette maison ?

Kyo eut un rictus taquin.

\- Quoi ?! osa-t-elle demander. T'as un problème ?

\- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas en si mauvais état que tu le prétends, idiote.

\- Ne me traite pas d'idiote.

\- Alors, arrête de te plaindre.

Il mit sa main sur son front et l'obligea doucement à s'allonger.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Trop chaud.

Puis Kyo retourna à la fenêtre et s'y adossa de nouveau. Yuya le regarda :

\- Tu restes avec moi, alors ?

Il croisa les bras et finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'installa confortablement et attendit que Yuya s'endorme. Elle avait beau se plaindre qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle ne dépassa dix minutes de plus éveillée. Lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration devenir régulière et calme, il sut qu'elle avait plongé dans le monde des songes. Pourtant, il resta là, et prit quelques heures pour réfléchir au problème qui s'imposait de plus en plus. Il en tira une seule conclusion : ce bébé était dangereux pour sa compagne. Même si ses enfants comptaient beaucoup pour lui, sans Yuya, la suite serait inenvisageable. Il ne pourrait pas les élever sans elle.

Il fallait donc trouver une solution pour sauver son bébé, et sauver Yuya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire et de voir que vous appréciez** **:D**

 **Tsume-en-force :** merci pour tes conseils :D J'avoue que je fais les chapitres petit à petit, et il y a des choses que je ne vois pas. J'espère que ça continuera tout de même à te plaire, et j'espère que je m'améliorerai au fur et à mesure :D

Kyo sentait bien que son bébé absorbait lentement la vie de sa mère. Son aura avait largement augmenté depuis quelques jours ce qui fatiguait de plus en plus la jeune femme. Il n'y pouvait rien bien sûr, mais il semblerait que le bébé avait besoin de quelque chose. Ce qui l'étonna particulièrement était le fait que tout s'était relativement bien passé pour Hina et Mei. Alors pourquoi celui-ci posait-il un ultimatum pareil ?

Les quelques jours en compagnie de sa femme lui avait fait du bien, et à elle aussi. Ils avaient essayé ensemble de trouver une solution. Mais comme toute situation où l'on ne connaît pas le problème, il était relativement difficile de trouver une solution. Etant donné que Kyo était le dernier des Mibu, tout cela allait devenir compliqué. Il le sentait. C'était même sûrement deux miracles qui s'étaient produits lorsqu'ils ont eu Hina et Mei. Quoi que deux miracles, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.  
Ils avaient tout de même réfléchi et le premier pas qu'ils pouvaient faire était de demander de l'aide à Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Pourtant, lorsque Kyo avait accompagné ses filles chez eux la dernière fois, ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Peut-être Sakuya n'avait-elle rien vu ?

\- Kyo…

Assis au sol dans leur petite salle à manger, les jambes croisés sous la table, une pipe dans la bouche, et un verre de saké à la main, Kyo fut légèrement surprit par la voix de Yuya. Elle était arrivée par la porte coulissante derrière lui.

\- Il va falloir marcher jusqu'à chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro.

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Yuya comprit que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Kyo, écoute-moi… renchaina-t-elle.

Ne le voyant toujours pas se retourner, elle avança tant bien que mal dans la pièce et s'agenouilla à ses côtés difficilement. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre, alla chercher son visage qu'elle tourna délicatement vers elle. Son regard rouge la transperça.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d'accord ? continua-t-elle.

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Il éteignit sa pipe, pour ne pas gêner sa compagne. Puis il posa sa main sur celle qui était posé sur sa joue. Il la fit descendre mais la garda dans la sienne.

\- Et je ne parle pas du fait que je sois enceinte, mais plutôt du fait que tu l'avais senti depuis bien longtemps. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir que les choses allaient être différente, les deux grossesses s'étaient bien passés, pour Hina et Mei.

\- J'aurais dû faire plus attention, finit-il par dire. Il serra légèrement la main de Yuya et la tira légèrement vers lui. Par ce geste, il l'intima de s'asseoir. Il la souleva aussi doucement qu'il put et la plaça entre ses bras. Yuya se retrouva dans un cocon de chaleur qui lui fit du bien. Une des jambes de Kyo, repliée, lui tenait le dos, et la deuxième était repliée de sorte à encercler son corps frêle. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- Les premiers mois se sont bien passés, même si j'étais fatiguée, mais à présent, je sens comme si mon énergie était aspirée. Mais c'est depuis ce mois-ci que les choses se sont aggravées. Le cinquième mois a une signification particulière chez les Mibu ? finit-elle par dire en rigolant.

Kyo sourit à cette petite boutade. Sa femme avait toujours été forte et si confiante. Cela lui donnait toujours l'envie de la protéger encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir. L'interrompant dans ses pensées, Yuya continua d'un air un peu plus sérieux :

\- Heureusement que Kyoshiro et Sakuya n'habitent pas très loin.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son compagnon. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et lâcha un soupir.

\- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre.

Kyo posa une main sur la tête de Yuya et plaça son menton sur sa chevelure blonde. Sa femme comprendrait ce geste. Elle savait que cela voulait dire qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir, peu importe ce qu'il devrait arriver. Yuya sentit le réconfort qu'il essayait de faire passer, et apaisée, elle sombra délicieusement dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans leur futon, et il faisait déjà nuit. Elle sentit son compagnon se glisser à ses côtés, et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Une main se posa sur son ventre et une autre vint se glisser sous sa nuque. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et un baiser sur ses lèvres réchauffa son cœur. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, ils se mirent en route. Leur maison était assez loin de la ville, à deux heures de route à pied. Heureusement, celle du couple qui gardait leurs enfants se situait juste à côté, quoique à l'abri des regards indiscrets. S'il y avait un incident, ils pourraient s'y rendre facilement pour Yuya. Malgré cela, la femme aux cheveux blonds était tout de même inquiète. Pourrait-elle marcher deux heures sous une chaleur pareille ? En soi, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais ils mettraient sûrement plus de temps que les deux heures qu'ils parcouraient à chaque fois pour rendre visite à leurs amis.

\- Femme, ne commence pas à traîner maintenant.

Yuya leva les yeux vers son compagnon et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle reprit sa marche et vint se placer à côté de Kyo. Il s'était lui aussi arrêter voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

\- Heureusement qu'on part à l'aube, l'air est encore frais.

Kyo acquiesça et ils se remirent en route.

\- Ne force pas trop.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Yuya avec un sourire. Je veille toujours très bien sur la santé de mes bébés.

Ce fut au tour de son compagnon de sourire.

La première heure se passa relativement bien. Ils durent s'arrêter quatre fois pour que Yuya se repose, mais la chaleur torride ne s'installa qu'à partir de la deuxième heure. Kyo resta très attentif, il pouvait déceler dès que Yuya ne se sentait pas bien, ou qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Et il se surprit à surveiller l'énergie du petit. Il se rendit compte qu'elle fluctuait en fonction de sa compagne. Ce fut la première fois qu'il sentit celle-ci bougeait. Il en fit part à Yuya lors d'une de leurs nombreuses pauses durant la deuxième heure.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis inquiète ou si je suis heureuse, déclara-t-elle.

\- Au moins, je ne suis plus obligé de te regarder pour savoir comment tu te sens, répondit Kyo. Un rictus mauvais sur son visage, il attendit avec impatience la réponse de Yuya.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux plus m'avoir avec des insultes pareilles ? s'étonna Yuya.

\- T'es devenue chiante.

\- Quoi ?!

Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix quand quelques personnes s'étaient retournées en la regardant interloqué. L'auberge qu'ils avaient trouvée sur la route pour faire une pause n'était pas très fréquentée, mais cela suffit à embarrasser Yuya. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Kyo s'esclaffa.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent la route. Du fait de la chaleur, Yuya devait se reposer plus souvent. La deuxième, ils arrêtèrent sept fois. Lorsque Kyo avait proposé de la porter, elle refusa. Ce n'était pas une question d'ego et de fierté, juste que cela la fatiguerait encore plus d'être balloter avec son ventre qui lui faisait mal.

La troisième heure fut horrible pour Yuya, elle avait mal au ventre constamment, et la chaleur ne faisait qu'empirer le problème. Pourtant, elle sentait comme un apaisement depuis qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez leurs amis.

Au final, il n'arriva rien de particulier lors de leur long voyage à part des pauses successives et la chaleur de l'été. Kyo avait laissé faire sa compagne tout le long du chemin, mais à la fin, la voyant exténuée, il ne lui permit pas de s'opposer à lui et la souleva dans ses bras. Aussitôt, malgré le ballotement de son corps, elle s'endormit.

En arrivant devant la maison de leurs amis, Kyo reconnut les deux petites têtes qui jouaient dans le jardin. Elles le regardèrent et levèrent leurs petites mains pour dire bonjour. Leurs sourires furent de courtes durées en voyant leur mère dans les bras de leur père.

\- Allez vite chercher Sakuya et Kyoshiro, ordonna-t-il.

Alors que les derniers jours, l'aura du bébé avait grandement augmenté, tout le long du voyage elle n'avait cessé d'osciller et au final, avait relativement baissé en arrivant.

\- Oh mon dieu, Yuya !

Kyo releva la tête et aperçut Sakuya qui courrait vers lui d'un air paniquée. En arrivant devant celui-ci, elle posa une main sur le front de son ami.

\- Elle s'est juste endormie.

\- C'est juste que ces derniers jours, commença Sakuya, j'ai vu son étoile s'éteindre doucement.

\- Rentrons à l'intérieur pour discuter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo avait déposé Yuya dans la chambre d'ami, sur un futon assez épais que Sakuya lui avait donné. A présent à l'abri de la chaleur, elle put se reposer. Kyo et Sakuya se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter. Ils étaient attablés à une petite table basse, entourés de quatre coussins.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda directement Kyo, en s'adressant à la chamane. Elle avait pris place en face de lui, et posa ses coudes contre la surface rugueuse du meuble. Elle croisa les mains, et posa doucement sa tête sur elles en soupirant.

\- Je pense… C'est sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais je ne saurais te dire quoi, lui répondit-elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils entendirent des petits pas se précipitaient vers eux. Sakuya releva subitement la tête.

\- Maman va bien ?

Les petites filles qui avaient suivi toute la scène du regard depuis que leurs parents étaient arrivés, choisirent ce moment-là pour s'exprimer. Elles se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce, main dans la main. Hina, la plus jeune, s'accrochait désespérément à sa grande sœur et essayait de ne pas pleurer. Kyo se tourna vers elles et leur indiqua de la main d'entrer et de s'asseoir avec lui. Les fillettes prirent place de part et d'autres de Kyo, oubliant les coussins prévus pour s'asseoir. Hina s'agenouilla, et posa ses petites mains sur les jambes de Kyo, et leva la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard. Comprenant ce dont elle avait besoin, ses iris rouge s'accrochèrent au regard de sa fille et il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mei, de l'autre côté, se triturait les mains, la tête baissée.

C'est Sakuya qui parla la première :

\- Votre maman va bien, les enfants, elle est juste très fatiguée. Vous allez rester ici un moment, je pense, peut-être même jusqu'à ce que le bébé arrive, vous comprenez ?

Hina hocha la tête en tremblant et Mei ne releva pas le regard, elle émit un léger « d'accord ». Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage. Soudainement, elle sentit une grande main sur sa tête. Elle releva les yeux et regarda son père :

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Mei écarquilla les yeux et de lourdes larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux. Immobile depuis le début, elle se tourna enfin vers son père, et à son tour, elle réduit la distance entre eux. Elle passa ses bras fins autour du coup de son père, et cacha son visage dans son cou. Mei était l'ainée et la grande sœur, elle était celle qui était toujours calme, elle ne pleurnichait jamais. Kyo soupira, regarda Hina et lui demanda de s'écarter gentiment en lui expliquant qu'il devait « s'occuper de Mei ». La petite comprit, hocha la tête d'un air résolu, et se leva pour se poster près de Sakuya, de l'autre côté de la table. Kyo se leva, emportant Mei dans ses bras.

\- On dirait que ta sœur a besoin d'être réconforter, dit Sakuya en souriant doucement.

\- Maman n'aurait pas pleuré.

Hina, qui s'était retenu de pleurer depuis que Kyo et Yuya étaient arrivé, lâcha quelques larmes après que sa sœur soit partie.

\- Mais si Mei pleure, moi aussi.

Elle se mit à sangloter légèrement et essaya de sécher ses larmes avec ses petites mains. Sakuya décida de la cajoler et sécha ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que Maman va mourir ?

\- Non, ta mère est forte, tout se passera bien.

\- Et le bébé, il fait du mal à Maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Sakuya.

\- Moi, je sais, répondit subitement Hina.

Ses yeux étaient encore mouillés de larmes, pourtant, de ses petits poings, elle les essuya, et regarda Sakuya dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est pas sa faute.

Sakuya trouva cela bizarre mais n'insista pas.

\- Au fait, continua Hina, tu n'as pas dit à Papa que tonton Kyoshiro n'était pas là ?

\- Non, il faut que je lui dise. Mettant fin à une discussion qui n'était pas pour une petite fille, elle lui proposa :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille jouer dehors ?

\- Non, répondit Hina, je veux voir Maman.

\- Pas longtemps alors.

Pendant ce temps-là, alors que les deux montaient à l'étage pour qu'Hina fasse un bisou à sa maman endormie, Kyo avait emmené Mei se promener non loin de la maison. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, ses deux petites jambes entourant sa taille, sa tête lâchement posé sur une épaule et ses bras s'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque. Kyo était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison, mais resté tout de même sur ses gardes concernant sa fille. La chaleur pouvait aussi être dangereuse pour elle. Il avait donc décidé de partir entre les arbres et de s'éloigner de la route principale. Il marchait doucement, essayant le moins possible de balloter son enfant.

\- Papa ? appela-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondit pas, mais attendit la suite.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pleuré.

Il s'attendait à n'importe quelle discussion avec sa fille, il allait devoir y passer, c'était un fait. Mais là, cela dépassait les limites.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, Mei.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle à la réponse de son père. Toi, tu ne pleures jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Kyo d'un air extrêmement doux.

Il trouva un espace vert entre quelques arbres, plutôt ensoleillé mais avec assez d'ombres pour que sa fille puisse se sentir bien.

\- Je vais te déposer au sol, prévint-il, puis il se baissa et Mei prit appui sur ses jambes.

\- Assis-toi.

Kyo s'assit contre un arbre et posa son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse. Sa fille se plaça face à lui.

\- J'ai cru que Maman allait mourir, confia Mei.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pensé une chose pareille ?

La petite fille regarda de part et d'autres de la forêt, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, Papa, mais je crois que j'ai senti quelque chose.

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Mei continua :

\- Au début, c'est comme si ça grattait, mais pas sur mon corps, mais ça me démange, c'est bizarre.

Kyo la regarda et la rassura :

\- Tu commences à ressentir l'énergie, c'est tout à fait normal comme tu es ma fille.

D'une main, il lui demanda de s'avancer et elle s'adossa à côté de lui, contre l'arbre.

\- C'est quoi, l'énergie ?

\- Tu es trop petite pour comprendre, alors je vais essayer de faire simple. Chaque être humain a une énergie particulière. Tu peux la sentir en fonction de la force qu'ils ont par exemple, ou quand ils vont mourir, tu peux la sentir s'éteindre. Tu comprends ?

\- Non.

Kyo émit un rictus à la réponse franche de sa fille.

\- Mais le gratouillement que j'ai senti, il était désagréable.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à le ressentir ?

\- Quand on a commencé de s'éloigner de la maison pour aller chez tonton Kyoshiro et tata Sakuya. C'est comme si je ne devais pas partir.

Kyo resta silencieux, et Mei sut qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Pour son jeune âge et sans aucune formation sur le combat ou sur le fait de ressentir de l'énergie, elle avait réussi à s'éloigner d'une aura qui lui disait de ne pas partir, c'était presque un exploit.

\- Est-ce que tu peux mieux m'expliquer Mei ?

\- Oui.

La petite fille se gratta la joue et se mit à réfléchir.

\- C'est comme un fil, je pense, commença-t-elle. Je sens que ça me gratte, mais que c'est pas moi que ça gratte vraiment. Quand on est parti pour venir ici, ça me tirait vers la maison, mais tu voulais qu'on parte pour Maman et toi. Alors, je l'ai quand même fait.

Kyo regardait sa fille droit dans les yeux.

\- Et avant qu'on arrive ?

\- Pendant longtemps aujourd'hui, j'ai senti un truc différent. Comme si ça se rapprochait doucement, puis des fois, c'était plus fort et des fois moins fort. Quand vous êtes arrivés, c'est resté mais c'était calme.

Kyo comprit alors que son aînée ressentait l'aura du bébé.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Kyo et Mei retournèrent à la maison de la chamane, le soir tombait. L'air était plus frais, même si les rayons du soleil persistaient. Mei se tenait près de son père, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Son chagrin était passé, et depuis leur discussion sur l'énergie, son père avait commencé à l'entraîner à la sentir. La petite forêt avait été un endroit bien choisie, car peu de personnes y venaient. Mei avait pu s'entraîner avec les arbres, les plantes, les fleurs. Son père lui avait dit que « sentir » la nature était la première étape de l'entraînement. Au fur et à mesure, c'était quelque chose qui allait devenir automatique.

Pour accéder à la maison, ils passèrent par le jardin. Ils avaient entendu le doux rire d'Hina et la voix de Sakuya.

\- Papaaaa !

Hina l'avait aperçu la première et faisait de grands signes avec ses mains et ses bras pour qu'il la remarque. En la voyant s'amuser, il hocha la tête et dit à Mei :

\- Va t'amuser avec ta sœur.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se précipita vers sa sœur, et elles commencèrent à jouer. Kyo marcha jusqu'au perron et s'y installa pour surveiller les filles. Sakuya le rejoignit.

\- Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passe avec les filles, commença Kyo, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu as senti.

\- Oui, dit Sakuya.

Puis, elle resta un moment silencieuse. Kyo ne parut pas surpris, et lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait. Il était pressé d'avoir une explication, surtout si Yuya était en danger.

\- Avant que tu n'amènes les filles, se décida-t-elle enfin, j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte. Car vos étoiles ont bougé.

Kyo haussa un sourcil.

\- Votre famille est comme une toile dans les cieux. Les étoiles vous représentent, et vous êtes toutes liées les unes aux autres. Ces liens ne se voient pas, mais ils se sentent. Ton étoile est la plus brillante Kyo, mais je soupçonne que si elle brille autant, c'est pour cacher les faibles mais magnifiques lueurs des étoiles de ta femme et de tes filles.

La voix de Sakuya était calme et posée. Plus que d'habitude. Aucune intonation de bonheur ne se trouvait dans celle-ci. Elle énumérait des faits, et son regard était absent, lointain.

\- Bizarrement, j'aurais pensé que tu étais l'étoile centrale, et que les autres seraient en quelque sorte en gravitation autour.

\- C'est Yuya, l'étoile centrale devina-t-il.

Sakuya acquiesça.

\- Elle est celle qui t'ancre parmi nous. Et qui a mis au monde tes enfants.

\- Donc, quand tu as senti qu'elle s'éteignait ?

La lueur dans les yeux de Sakuya se ralluma.

\- J'étais paniquée, alors j'ai regardé un peu mieux, dit-elle tout sourire.

Kyo contempla ce sourire doux et lumineux. Il l'apaisa.

\- Son étoile ne s'éteint pas, elle est en train d'en former une, alors une part de sa lumière s'est détaché.

\- Avec Mei et Hina, il n'y a pas eu ce genre de complications. Kyo passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux, et croisa les doigts.

\- Ne sois pas inquiet.

\- Lors du voyage, j'ai senti son énergie vacillait. Je sens l'énergie du bébé. Je sens qu'il l'aspire.

\- Oui, mais il ne la tuera pas. Je pense qu'il était agité. Peut-être à cause du voyage ?

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il regardait ses petites filles jouaient dans l'herbe verte du jardin, elles se sautaient dessus. Mei toucha sa sœur et partit en courant à l'autre bout de celle-ci, pensant mettre de l'écart entre elle. Mais Hina, la petite futée, se cacha dans les herbes hautes. Elle sortit d'un coup par derrière, et Mei n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Sa petite sœur se jeta à son cou, et la renversa. Puis, elles rirent en cœur.

\- Mei commence à développer ses sens. Elle peut sentir l'énergie du bébé. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle pourra sentir toutes les énergies.

\- Kyo, il était évident que cela allait arriver. Tu es le dernier des Mibu, surnommé Kyo aux yeux de démons, avec de grands pouvoirs.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps, que je ne m'attendais plus à ce que cela arrive.

\- Ca t'embête ?

Kyo réfléchit à cette question.

\- Oui. Maintenant, elles sont reconnaissables.

Sakuya comprit que ce Kyo essayait de lui dire. Si elles développaient des pouvoirs puissants, cela se sentirait. Et si quelqu'un de mal attentionné s'en prenait à elle… Bien sûr, il était toujours le plus fort et le plus puissant, malgré toutes ces années. Lui et Kyoshiro se retrouvaient souvent pour s'entraîner. Pourtant, il avait cette boule dans la gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire depuis la naissance de ses enfants. Il avait tellement d'ennemis, et elles étaient si frêles, si jeunes. Jusqu'ici, il s'était fait tout petit. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas faire de vagues, pour ne rien déclencher. Sa petite vie tranquille lui suffisait, et il espérait que tous ces chamboulements n'auraient aucun impact sur l'avenir.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose de bon dans tout ça. Tu vas avoir un nouvel enfant. Tu vas pouvoir former tes filles aux arts martiaux, découvrir quels pouvoirs elles cachent. Sakuya sourit en disant cela. Et Kyo lui sourit alors en retour.

\- Je ne pourrais pas les former seul. Je serai probablement incapable d'être dur avec elles.

\- Allons, Kyo. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas un papa gâteux.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je sais que je ne serai pas assez dur.

\- Kyoshiro, Shinrei, Sasuke, tout le monde sera là pour les aider.

\- J'espère que non.

Sakuya éclata de rire à cette phrase. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. En attendant ce moment, ils avaient beaucoup de pains sur la planche. Stabiliser le bébé et lui faire en sorte qu'il arrive en bonne santé, soutenir Yuya, entraîner les filles. Et surtout, rester sereins quant à l'avenir.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Kyo ?

La voix très basse de Yuya ne résonna pas assez fort pour que celui-ci l'entende. Elle s'en rendit compte. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était trop fatiguée. Physiquement, le voyage l'avait complètement épuisée. Allongée dans le futon, sur le dos, elle se sentait comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté, mais son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle mit une main sur ses yeux, et réessaya :

\- Kyo ?

Elle n'osa pas bouger ou parler un peu plus fort. Elle entendait des voix dans la maison, et des petits pas précipités. Elle sourit en pensant à ses filles qui devaient être en train de courir partout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un « toc-toc » délicat sur la porte de sa chambre.

\- Maman ?

Doucement, Mei ouvrit la porte, laissant un fin rayon de soleil pénétrait la chambre. Elle entra.

\- Je savais que tu étais réveillé ! Sakuya ne voulait pas me croire !

Yuya, surprise mais contente que sa fille soit là, se força à basculer doucement sur le côté, en faisant en sorte que son ventre ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Et elle tendit une main vers sa fille.

\- Viens t'allonger un peu avec moi, dit Yuya d'un air tendre.

Mei, toute joyeuse de pouvoir enfin voir sa mère et de pouvoir lui parler, se précipita sur le futon à côté d'elle, et posa sa tête juste en face de celle-ci. Yuya posa une main délicate sur sa joue et la caressa.

\- Tu vas bien, mon ange ?

\- Tu nous as fait peur, mais Papa a dit que ça irait alors ça va.

Yuya sourit. Elle était si heureuse.

\- J'ai même des pouvoirs maintenant ! Je peux sentir !

Yuya fut d'abord étonné et elle écarquilla de grands yeux.

\- Des pouvoirs ?

\- Oui ! C'est Papa qui me l'a appris, et maintenant on s'entraîne !

En citant son père, Mei réussit à apaiser sa mère. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, mais elle faisait confiance à Kyo. Même si elle avait très envie de savoir maintenant. Elle commença à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux noirs de sa fille.

\- Mei, chérie, cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?

\- Huuuuuum, commença Mei en fronçant les sourcils. Une journée !

Yuya se remit à sourire face à la tête que faisait sa fille. Si sérieuse.

\- Maman ? dit-elle. Je pense que je devrais aller prévenir Papa que tu ais réveillé.

\- Tu sais où il est ? dit sa mère, elle arrêta de caresser sa petite tête.

\- Il est avec Hina, dehors, c'est à son tour de s'entraîner.

\- Décidément, tout le monde s'entraîne, marmonna Yuya. Va chercher ton père, s'il te plaît.

Mei se précipita hors de la chambre et Yuya entendit de loin un grand « Papaaaaaa » qui dut résonner au moins jusqu'à la ville. Yuya sourit. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Puis Kyo apparut à la porte. Il entra à son tour dans la chambre, silencieusement, et s'installa dos contre un mur. Il s'était assis face à Yuya, toujours tourné sur un côté. La chambre était petite, mais il y avait tout de même de la distance entre eux.

\- Un entraînement, hein ? commença Yuya.

Kyo eut un léger rictus face à cette pique que lui lançait sa compagne.

\- Elle te l'a déjà dit ?

\- C'est pratiquement la première chose qu'elle m'ait dite.

Yuya rit. Elle se tint le ventre, du fait des mini-douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Kyo lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé hier, quand ils étaient arrivés chez la chamane, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos des étoiles.

\- Cela t'inquiète quand même, ce qu'elle t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo hocha la tête.

\- Mais je vais bien maintenant, tu ne penses pas que c'était le voyage ? Yuya continua à poser ces questions. Son compagnon, peu bavard, l'inquiétait. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une conversation importante, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse à part. Et qu'il fasse tout, comme d'habitude.

\- Non, répondit Kyo.

Yuya attendit quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait continuer, mais le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Ici, et maintenant, commença Yuya d'un air sérieux, j'ai besoin que tu communiques avec moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit, dit Kyo en haussant légèrement la voix. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce qu'elle envisageait de faire, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle fourre son nez partout quand les choses commençaient à s'aggraver ? Elle n'avait pas du tout changé.

\- Dis-moi ce que toi, tu en penses. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi et de toi, Kyo. Il s'agit aussi de nos enfants. Et elles passeront toujours en première.

Le silence pesant qui suivit ses paroles surprit Yuya. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle s'appuya sur un bras tant bien que mal afin de s'asseoir, pour bien le regarder dans les yeux.

\- N'est-ce pas, Kyo ?

Kyo baissa enfin ses yeux rouges. Yuya faillit exploser en larmes, mais Kyo reprit la parole :

\- C'est quand les enfants sont partis loin de la maison que tu as commencé à te sentir mal. Et lors du voyage, l'énergie fluctuait.

Yuya essuya ses yeux mouillés et se concentra sur ce que Kyo était en train de lui dire. Elle lui avait demandé quelque chose, et il était en train de lui donner, cela n'arrivera pas toujours. Car il sera toujours protecteur envers elle. Même s'il doit lui cacher des choses, et faire tout de son côté.

\- Je pense que le bébé a essayé de se connecter à Mei.

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce que Sakuya m'a expliqué, pour la toile. Nous sommes tous liés à toi. Et les filles sont aussi liées à moi. Mais je pense que les filles, entre elles, ainsi que la nouvelle étoile du bébé, ne sont pas liées. Elles ne sont pas assez puissantes.

\- Mais nous, nous avons un lien.

\- Oui, je suis attachée à toi.

Yuya rougit, il n'avait pas fait une déclaration, juste un constat.

\- Cela vient de mes pouvoirs, et du lien que nous entretenons.

Il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus froidement, pourtant, Yuya devint de plus en plus rouge.

\- Mais les filles n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, du coup, le lien avec moi et toi, c'est ton lien, c'est cela ?

\- Exactement, tous les liens qui nous lies, ils viennent de moi, et même s'ils vous « traversent » en quelque sorte.

\- Par exemple, continua Yuya pour bien être sûre de suivre l'explication, le lien qui lie moi et Mei, c'est le lien de la mère à son enfant, mais c'est toi qui l'a produit ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, quand tu dis que le bébé a essayé de se connecter à Mei, c'est qu'ils sont en train de former leur propre lien, mais sans ton aide, c'est ça ?

\- Exact.

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec tout ça.

\- On en a jamais discuté, dit Kyo, mais le fait que les filles n'aient jamais développé de pouvoirs jusqu'à maintenant…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais Yuya comprit.

\- Donc, à cause du bébé, elles sont en train de développer des pouvoirs ?

Kyo hocha la tête.

\- C'est très rare chez les Mibu, mais il arrive que certains enfants soient liés par un lien très fort, et les pouvoirs qu'ils développement dépendent de celui-ci.

\- Le lien de la famille ? demanda Yuya.

\- Je pense que personne n'a jamais vu ça.

\- Oui, confirma Yuya. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est que cela ne te tue pas.

Yuya acquiesça. Puis, elle tendit la main et fit signe à Kyo d'approcher. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est difficile pour moi de bouger, marmonna Yuya.

Elle se rallongea sur le dos et Kyo se leva pour prendre place à son côté sur le futon. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et remonta légèrement son kimono. Elle sentit sa grande main chaude sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, alors, fit Kyo avec un rictus mauvais.

Le souffle de Yuya s'accéléra.

\- Le fait que je sois enceinte ne t'a jamais arrêté, hein, déclara Yuya.

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant sauvagement, et soudainement Yuya n'eut plus mal au ventre, et elle sentit son corps se relâcher. Puis, il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, puis tendrement. Comme d'habitude, il n'y eut pas besoin de mots.


End file.
